Leader of the Pack
by Wolfborg007
Summary: When a Delinquent Road Hazard, and a young porsche fall in love, will they be successful, or will they fail with bitter consequences. No flames please...rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Cars, and Flame, and Slick originally were came up with by Thunder McQueen, along with several other characters, and it is based on the DHR rp, also created by Thunder McQueen. . I don't own the song "Leader of the Pack" either…

Leader of the Pack

Change in life is inevitable, for everyone and anyone. Everyone has past experiences, and mistakes, that they regret, and pray that they could change. Flame is one of those individuals, except his, he couldn't have changed, even if he tried.

Back a few years ago; nine to be exact, he met a young silver 1999 Porsche. He remembered their meeting like it was yesterday. Her name was Jenna Alcar, and to Flame, she was the most beautiful thing he ever saw.

Now, this was a time before young Boost had become leaders of the Road Hazards, and Flame was the current leader. He had a fiery temper, but he kept it under control, and was considered one of the toughest cars on the road.

Flame was in the candy store. He was picking up a few cans of oil for his buddies back in the empty lot, where the DHR (Delinquent Road Hazards) usually hung out, when he spotted her. She was a bit short on money, so he went over to help her, being the somewhat flirtatious young man that he was...

"Here." He said, handing the remainder of the money to the cashier.

She looked at him, smiling; a small blush appearing on her face.

"Hey, thanks." She said, "I owe you one. Oh, I'm Jenna, by the way; Jenna Alcar."

Flame grinned,

"You're welcome, my name's Jimmy Havoc, but my buddies call me 'Flame'" he said.

"Well Jimmy, its nice meeting you." Jenna said, as she went to leave.

"Wait!" he called, as she stopped in her tracks.

"Yes?" she asked, in her light tone of voice.

Flame swooned a bit, but then shook his front and focused,

"Would you like to take a drive with me?" he asked, "I-if you're not doing anything that is…"

Jenna blushed darker,

"Well…I…I-I'd love to." She said, "I mean, where, would we go?"

Flame grinned,

"Ladies choice." He offered.

"Well, I go to college around here, there's a park right around the corner. Would you like to go there?" she asked.

Flame shrugged,

"If that's what you want, sweetheart." He said.

The two cars headed to the park, as some of the cars that were in Jenna's class looked at them, both in awe, jealousy, and some worry.

"Who's that guy?" they asked amongst themselves, as they looked at Flame.

The other girls shrugged, but continued staring.

"Should we go over?" one pink Toyota wondered.

"No, let's just watch. Maybe something interesting will happen…" a green Chevy answered.

They burst into girlish giggles, and kept watching the pair.

Meanwhile, Flame and Jenna looked at each other. Jenna nuzzled against him gently.

Flame just gave her a sad smile.

"She's so sweet; so innocent… Unlike mom and dad…" he thought, slightly frustrated.

Jenna looked at him, and nudged his fender.

"What's the matter Jimmy?" she asked, looking up at him totally concerned.

He shook his front,

"I'm sorry, just thinking, about how pretty you look." He said.

She kissed him lightly,

"You're so sweet." She said, she checked her clock, and stared at him in horror.

"What's the matter?" he asked, startled by the sudden outburst, "Are you alright!"

"I have to get home. My parents are waiting for me." She exclaimed, "I hope I'll see you soon."

"Hold on, I'll take you home. You'll be safe with me, since there are a lot of tough characters 'round here." Flame offered.

"Alright, Jimmy." She said, smiling.

They headed down several blocks, and came to a small house.

"Well, this is it." Jenna said, smiling, "I had a great time."

"Same here…look, are you free tomorrow?" he asked, "I could show you around the town, and show you my buddies."

Jenna nodded,

"I'll meet you in front of the school, how is that? At about 3:00?" she asked.

Flame nodded,

"Alright, I'll see you then." He said, happily.

If he were a dog, he'd have his tail wagging fiercely, as he headed to the lot, where his friends were waiting. Boost, Slick, D.J, and a few others were waiting.

"Dude, what took you so long?" D.J asked a frown on his face.

"I just met a girl, that's all. I got the drinks, don't worry." He said.

Slick grinned,

"Well, did she go for ya?" he asked, thoroughly interested.

Flame nodded,

"Yeah, she did." Flame answered; an unusually happy smile on his face.

All of the Road Hazards grinned at their present leader, as they received the drinks he went and got for them.

Jenna, at the same time, was in her house.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home." She announced, looking around.

"Jenna, who was that boy you were with, he looks suspicious…" Jenna's mom answered, coming from another room. Her grill was in a forced smile, as she wanted to gain some information from her daughter.

"That was Jimmy." Jenna answered, "I just met him today. Isn't he just wonderful?"

"Sweetheart, you have to look out for boys like that. They hurt girls like you, especially pretty ones like you." Her mother said, "Just watch out for him, he looks like trouble."

"Yes mother…" Jenna replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm serious; your father won't like it." Her mother answered.

Jenna retreated into her room, and let out a sigh.

Well, days passed, and the young couple, were almost inseparable.

Jenna's parents didn't approve, and continually had the same conversation with her about Flame.

"Mother, please… He's just a boy." Jenna said, sighing, "And I really like him. He's sweet, and he's not after anything wrong, he just likes me for who I am. He said so himself."

"Honey, we understand how we feel, but he's from the wrong side of town. He's the kind that's in a gang, and causes trouble. We don't want that kind of boy for you. He's bad news." Her father said.

"Listen to your father, Jenna, he knows what he's talking about." Jenna's mother begged.

"I know what he's really like, he's a good boy. He's changed a lot because of me, he's getting work all over town, and he loves to see me." Jenna said, "I think I'm in love with him. We're even going steady, he gave me a ring."

Jenna displayed the ring that was attached to a cord, as it swung loosely from her rearview mirror.

Jenna's father's grill turned into a frown, he didn't like what he was hearing or seeing. He stood up, high on his shocks.

"I will not have my daughter become hurt or impure by some punk you found on the street!" he demanded, as thunder started cracking from outside, "You will find yourself another guy, or remain single. Now, I want you to tell this boy that you can never see him again, do you understand me!"

Jenna's eyes filled with tears,

"But father…" she begged, her voice broken.

He just glared at her,

"Now, Jenna. I don't care the weather, you will go find him, now!" he growled.

Jenna rushed out of the house, tears pouring down her face.

Flame meanwhile, was thinking about her. He had a new appreciation for life, since he had met her, even though the other Hazards weren't exactly pleased, with their leader giving up his time to spend with a girl, rather than his own gang.

"Man, we have to find another leader…" Wingo complained, "He's falling apart…"

"It's that chick of his…" Cade answered, "He says she's hot stuff. Yeah, right…"

"Give him a break, you guys." Slick asked, "He's just not in the right mindset. He'll bounce back, just watch."

"Y-yeah, Slick is right. Flame has always been good to us." Snot-Rod added, "He never let us down before."

The older Road Hazards just glared at the two, who cringed slightly; they didn't want a beating any time soon.

"Well, he'd better get his fender back to us, or we'll teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Boost said, receiving snickers from the others there, all, except for Slick.

Flame was by the candy store, where they had first met, when Jenna drove up to him, her face wet, though it was hard to tell between the rain and the tears.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" he asked, nudging against her, "You shouldn't be out here, you'll get a hood cold or something."

Jenna started to cry, her entire frame shaking with sobs.

"Jenna, it'll be alright. Just tell me what's wrong…" he said.

"Oh Jimmy…" she sobbed, "I have terrible news… I'm so sorry…"

Flame looked at her,

"What happened?" he asked.

"We have to break up. I'm sorry…" she said, apologizing.

Flame was startled and hurt,

"Why?" he asked, not understanding what he was hearing, "I thought you were happy…"

Jenna kept sobbing hysterically, as she gasped for air every few seconds,

"I'm sorry I hurt you…" she said, repeating the sentence over and over again.

"It's alright…" he said, his voice soft, yet he was still hurt, "I'll be alright."

"Well, I should get home…" she said, kissing him, "You take care of yourself, alright?"

"Okay, just drive slowly, the roads are still wet." He said, kissing her back, as tears appeared in his eyes as well.

She then drove off; her mind was elsewhere, not on the road. She was still crying slightly, as she looked back to glance at him once more she lost control, and swerved.

Flame stood still with fear.

"Look out!" he cried out, as he saw her spin out, "Look out, look out!"

Soon, her tires splayed out, and she crashed into a nearby building and some garbage pails.

Flame stared for a while, feeling totally helpless, and concerned, but then he went over to her, tears running down his face.

"Jenna!" he called out, speeding over to her.

Her breathing was weak, and she looked a total mess.

"Chrysler, someone help her!" he screamed as loud as he could.

Some local cars heard him, and came over.

Soon, the police were there, and an ambulance took her away.

Flame followed after the ambulance, and waited for any news on her condition.

He paced across the hospital floors receiving odd looks from the others there.

"What are you looking at?" Flame just snapped.

They averted their gaze immediately.

Jenna's parents soon came to the hospital, and they spotted Flame.

"What did you do to my daughter!" her father snarled.

"I didn't do anything. You're probably the one who told her that we had to break up." Flame answered.

"Honey please; don't make a scene." Jenna's mother asked, guiding her husband away from the young Tuner.

The two cars glared at each other for a while, until the doctor came in, a frown on his face.

"Is she alright?" Flame asked, immediately.

The doctor shook his head,

"I'm sorry…she didn't make it." He said, "The shock on her engine was too much, and she left us…"

There was only silence, until a small noise, almost like a squeak emerged from Flame's grill.

"It just couldn't be…not Jenna…" he thought, his mind trying to register what had just happened.

Soon, her parents were in tears, and Flame just left the hospital. The rain had stopped, and the day light was beginning to break through the city.

Slick spotted him, and went over immediately.

"Dude, what happened?" he asked.

Flame just ignored him, and drove on, his eyes on the ground beneath his tires.

"Flame, the others are looking for you. They don't like you hangin' out with that chick of yours. They're takin' you out of your position of leader." Slick explained, as he drove next to Flame.

"Let them take it, I have no reason to live…" Flame answered, "She's gone, Slick…gone…"

"What do you mean, gone?" Slick asked, "Did she leave you?"

Flame nodded,

"She left me and the rest of this $&#$ world…" he answered scornfully, "I just came from the hospital, and the doctor said that there was too much shock on her engine, so she left us… When was there any 'us' it was just me and her, until her parents forced her to leave me. Everything was fine until then!"

"Well, the gang is still there for you." Slick said.

"The gang, it's always about the gang!" Flame growled, "Well, I can't take this life anymore!"

"Hold on, just calm down. We need you as our leader. You teach us what to do, and we've got some new members comin' in. You can't leave us now, you just can't!" Slick pleaded.

Flame blinked back some tears,

"Why did it have to be her? Why!" he asked, his voice broken, "She didn't do nothing, wrong to this world yet she….she died… I just stood there, totally helpless…"

"Look Flame, there was nothin' you could've done. She wouldn't blame you for what happened." Slick said, looking up at the older Tuner with total sympathy.

"Let's just get back to the warehouse…" Flame said sadly.

When Slick and Flame returned, the other Tuners looked at them.

"Well, look who decided to return. Where's the girl you were bragging about?" Wingo taunted.

The others laughed, but Flame just glowered at him.

"Leave her out of this!" He snarled loudly.

"Chill out, we just don't like you hangin out with her more than us. Is she that important to ya?" Boost asked.

"She was…" Flame answered, tears shining in his eyes.

Everyone in the room stared at this,

"I can't believe it…is he crying?" they asked.

"Look guys, leave him alone. He's had a rough night…." Slick said, trying to give Flame a bit of relief.

Flame slept that night, feeling totally alone, as he was plagued with nightmares about her death. He couldn't take it, he'd do anything to get her back, but there was nothing he could do now, except dream about it.

Flame, after her death, never got over it. He pulled away from the others, and assigned Boost as the new leader. He couldn't handle it, not after losing that Silver Porsche that still visits him in his dreams. As I said before, change is inevitable.


End file.
